


Assumptions

by roseangel013



Series: Ours [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT (from dragonchildyuki on ff.net): Rose/Dick/Jason/Tim/Damian where the boys the boys are jealous because of something and it makes Rose mad at them, ignoring the boys (not talking to them or giving them the cold shoulder).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a prologue to a 3 part story. Not exactly intentional.

“Why do you have to go? Clark just got back from his JL mission and has been dying to get some action.” Dick asks as he watches his shared girlfriend move about her apartment, packing this, that, and the other.

Rosalie stops and looks at him, her face showing disgust and mild humor. “Well for starters, I don’t ever want the image of my brother ‘getting some action’ to ever cross your lips into my ears ever again,”

Jason laughed from his spot leaning against the door frame, having been watching the interaction between the two.

Rose turns and shoots him a halfhearted glare, which causes the second Robin to laugh even harder. The Girl of Steel just knows that she is going to hear about this in the not so distant future.

“And second, I’m not just going there as Supergirl. Maybe I want to hang out with Kara. She’s actually the _reason_ I’m going. The two of us haven’t hung out in a while because the two of you, plus another two, have been hogging me the past couple months.”

“Don’t say it like you don’t get anything out of our relationship, Beloved.” A deep voice says from behind Jason, causing the older man to jump out of the way in surprise; this causes Rose to laugh.

“He’s right. Last time I check, you were the one who called one of us every other night for some reason or another.” Tim adds as he walks in past Damian and Jason to sit next to Dick on the bed.

Rosalie let out a sigh. “Not that I’m not thrilled to see the both of you, but how did you know I was leaving today anyways?”

“Does it really matter? Did you plan on leaving us without so much as a good-bye?” Damian asks, slowly stalking towards the brunette, causing her to take a step back with each step he takes forward.

“N-no,” She stutters, “I was g-gonna call the two of you on my way there.” She tries to explain, unable to meet the youngest Robin’s heated gaze.

She keeps her eyes glued to Damian’s chest as she lets out a small ‘oomph’ as her back hits the wall, enabling her from moving any farther away, which allows the tallest Robin to close the space between the with just a few more strides.

“Oh really?” The disbelief in Tim’s tone evident. “But you tell these two that you want to go home and catch up. Did you plan on taking them with you?”

At this point, Tim had made his way over to the boy-girl duo and had slipped between them, so Damian’s chest is to his back and he is chest to chest with Rose; Damian’s hands are placed on either side of the girl’s head, effectively caging her there.

“I think you might have wanted to make us jealous.” Tim whispers in her ear, causing a shiver to go down the Girl of Steel’s spine.

Rosalie begins to feel weak at the knees and it is a miracle she doesn’t slid to the floor, due to the close proximity of the two youngest Robin’s and the obvious arousal flowing off both of them in waves. She feels slightly damp between her legs and she hopes Tim can’t feel it, what with his knee practically touching her there.

“T- Jason and Dick dropped by suddenly. Minutes before you and Damian actually. My plan was to call the four of you once I left, when I got there at the latest. I swear.” Rosalie feels a slight sense of pride wash through her at being able to get all the words out with minimal stuttering.

Damian’s eyes narrow slightly and Tim turns his head into the girl’s neck, placing light kisses and the occasional bite here and there. Rosalie knows she has to get a move on or else she’ll be late, but the look on Damian’s face matched with what Tim is doing to her is making leaving so much more difficult.

“She’s telling the truth guys. Jaybird and I were just making a surprise visit. We had no idea she was leaving until we got here and saw her packing.” Dick finally speaks up, seeing the numerous emotions flash over the kryptonian’s face. He knew her head was in two places at once and that their presence was only making it harder for her to make the decision.

This statement causes Damian to pull away, thankfully taking a reluctant Tim with him, and sit on the window ledge to the left of the disheveled brunette.

“I believe you.” Is all he says as he holds Tim securely in his lap so that he doesn’t get back up and go over to their girlfriend.

“But why wait to tell all of us?” Dick asks, trying to resist the urge to go over to her and finish what Tim started.

It takes Rose a moment to recompose herself before she speaks. “Because I knew you would either do what you just did or try and come with me.”

“And why can’t we come with you?” Jason asks, slightly offended.

Rosalie lets out another sigh. “Because no offense, but I have seen one or more of you practically every day for the past couple months. I love you all to death and there isn’t a thing in the world I wouldn’t do for any of you, but a girl needs some space every once in a while. And girl time with my cousin is just what I need.”

The Robin’s converse nonverbally amongst each other and Rose takes the time to finish with her packing before she gets a reply.

“Your right. We have been a little clingy since you decided to be ours, and you do deserve some time to yourself.”

Rose turns back to her boyfriends who have now all moved to her king sized bed. Having four boyfriend’s convinced her that she needed something bigger than a full.

“I’m usually right. And you aren’t _exactly_ clingy. I actually like it. Makes me feel wanted.” Rose smiles at them.

Just before she can pick up her duffle, Rosalie is enveloped in an all-out ‘robinpile’ embrace. Someone everywhere, so she isn’t exposed to the slight chill of her apartment.

“I’ll be back by Sunday night, hopefully.”

It takes a minute before anyone even thinks about letting go, Rosalie included, but when she does, she leaves a kiss on everyone’s cheek before picking up her bag and flying out her bedroom window, four sets of eyes watching yearningly as she goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize to dragonchildyuki. I did not mean for it to take so long for me to get this posted. I was jam packed with homework as far as the eye could see. I got some time to write today because school was cancelled last minute and I thought, finish what you started and get it out there, so people don’t think you gave up on them. So here it is. I plan on this to be three chapters because I have two thoughts in my head about what we discussed and I want to get them finished before I decide what to use, but it will be coming soon! Think of this as a teaser for what’s to come. :)


End file.
